Uruk-Hai
When the Uruk Pit reaches level 2, you get to train Uruk-hai, which are much more powerful than the Uruk Hunters, but specialize only in combat against spearmen. These guys are tough as nails and will march a bit more slowly than the Scouts, but as they level up and receive upgrades, they will become one of your most powerful battalions. A fully-upgraded, fully-armed group of Uruk-hai will sport immense power and will be able to tank enemy fire with their enormous hit-points and armor. They can also deal some serious damage to enemy units, especially spearmen. Be sure to keep them away from large groups of archers though. An Uruk-hai's base health is 368, and in each battalion, there are fifteen Uruk-hai. Formations Melee Formation: +20% armor against melee attacks, -20% armor against long range attacks march to Helm's Deep in the film The Two Towers]] Upgrades The Uruk-Hai have access to the following upgrades: The Forged Blades and Heavy Armor upgrades can be made even more effective by researching the appropriate upgrades at Isengard's unique outpost expansion, the Steelworks. Strategy Uruk-Hai are the mid-to-late-game fighting force of Isengard. Think of them as Mordor's orc warriors, only on super steroids, with a diet of raw eggs and protein powder, and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson's daily workout regime. Just one of these big guys could beat a whole team of lowly orcs and goblins to death with his bare fists--but combined with their immense armor and heavy swords, they make an excellent upgrade to those skinny scouts you've grown accustomed to at the start of the game. Of course, Uruk-Hai do have their limitations. Being that these heavily armed beasts have so much bulk and steel, they are perhaps one of the most expensive infantry in the game, their cost overtaken only by the Imaldris swordsmen. They're prohibitively expensive and only available after you upgrade the machines of war once, so massing them is not at all possible. The Uruk-Hai make up for this by being the toughest of orc troops, and when you send them out to fight, you'll find that you don't really need to spam them like you would goblins or normal orcs. The best part about the Uruk-Hai is that they almost never go obselete. Combine their already formidable power with every upgrade from banner carriers to Uruk Captains, and then pair them with fully-upgraded Shield Uruks, and you have the ultimate fighting squad. Rinse and repeat with seven more Uruk-Hai, and you're set for world domination. Unfortunately, Uruk-Hai aren't the be-all and end-all solution to your enemies on the battlefield. If you don't upgrade them, they're picked off easily by archers and trampled to pieces by cavalry--and artillery can devastate them from a distance. Even with every upgrade, the Uruk-Hai are some of the slowest battalions ever, so you can't rely on them to chase anything down. The bottom line is that if you're tired of mass-producing those weak and pathetic losers and want some guts and muscle in your army, save up some cash and start spawning these super-orcs. Chances are, your investment will be well worth your time. Quotes Selected "Uruks!" "Ready weapons!" "Get ready to fight!" "Wake up! growls" Moving "Get going!" "Faster!" "Move your feet!" "Don't fall behind!" "Keep up!" Attacking Units "growls" "Let's fight!" "'''ATTACK, URUK-HAI!'"'' "Cleave him!" "Slash them!" "Leave none alive!" "'''ATTACK!'"'' "'''WRAAAAH!'"'' Attacking buildings "Crush it!" "Knock it down!" Selected while fighting "Don't let them get away!" "They all die!" "Get that one!" Retreating "Give them some room!" "Let them be!" Full Retreat "Go back!" "To the camp! Now!" Afraid "Stand up, you worms!" ''(Usually when cowering to sunlight or a cave troll) ''"'SARUMAN!'" ''(Usually before getting creamed by a trebuchet boulder) ''"Run for cover!" (Usually before getting creamed) "grunts and squeals" (Usually before...) Category:Swordsmen Category:Unit Category:Isengard Category:Tier2 Category:Uruk Category:Infantry Category:Isengard Swordsmen Category:Isengard Unit